U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,125 describes a radio communications systems which utilize frequency hopping. The channels are chosen such that channels which have high channel quality for a given connection are used more often than channels having lower channel quality for the same connection. Channel quality, for instance interference, is measured with respect to uplink connections and with respect to downlink connections. The measured interference values are then stored in an interference list for each of the connections in the radio communications system. The interference lists are converted to corresponding weight lists for each of the connections in both uplink and downlink in the base station. A channel which has a high weight value for a given connection will appear more often in corresponding hopsequence lists than a channel which has a lower weight value.
A problem of the above system is that the hopsequence lists are based on measured interference values, which has the effect that the system is not able to efficiently cope with varying types of interference.